In general, when images are presented on a display or stored in a memory element of a computing device, the total number of colors used for the image may be reduced to account for display device, the processing device, the memory element, or transmission limitations. Typically, this is accomplished by converting the color of each pixel in an image to one of a limited number of colors. Generally this limited number of colors is referred to as a palette. Any number of colors can be included in a palette, but generally the number of colors in a palette is limited to a subset of all possible colors. However, color conversion of some images using such palettes, can result in converted images that are unrealistically colored or aesthetically displeasing.